


The greatest thing you'll ever learn

by Wicked_Muse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, The Past, the kollectivet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Muse/pseuds/Wicked_Muse
Summary: Even isn't feeling very lovable. But, remember, everyone you meet is fighting a battle. And if Even isn't alone, then neither is Isak. Now.Or, Isak elaborates on the- blah, blah, blah, -part of the story.Just sappy fluff. It's not smutty. More cuddly. But there is a pic of a shirtless couple, that inspired this fic, at the end.





	The greatest thing you'll ever learn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during hellatus. Slight AU as the live in the Kollektivet and it's spring. 
> 
> I think that they didn't really give enough screen time to how everyone handled Even's mental illness and how Even behaved because of it. The motivations and repercussions etc. 
> 
> It's was prompted by a pic [see end of fic] and Even's favourite director, Baz. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?

It had been a busy week and Isak was looking forward to chilling in his room with his man. He was less than pleased when Even, on a bit of a downer, suggested quietly that maybe they should take a break. Isak shouldn’t be trapped in his room with him. It was getting warmer out and he should be going out to parties with his friend _s. “Their_ room,” Isak had corrected. Even Noora was out tonight.

 

“You know they’re only going out to hook up with people and get drunk. I have you and we don’t really drink much…” 

 

“And that’s another thing! You should! You shouldn’t change things you like for me. I’m keeping you from living!” Even shrugs, raising his arms slightly and then letting his hands fall in his lap. Isak could see him starting to close himself off. Looking down at his hands and hunching over. 

 

“What about hooking up then?” Isak quips lightly as he manhandles his boyfriend, spreading his legs wider where he sits on the sofa, so he can kneel between them. He wraps his arms around him, holds him so tight and kisses the top of his head. Even lets him.

 

Isak is no dummy, pulling a 6 in bio, and he was intent on smothering Even in his pheromones. As well as love and kisses. Also, in this position Even couldn’t gain purchase to escape. So it really was a win. The concept of his gorgeous boyfriend in his arms wasn’t exactly a chore. Ya feel? 

 

Isak tries to think of how to convey how he feels about the notion of no Even in his life. He loves playing with his hair, stroking through the strands and rubbing his scalp down to the base of his neck over and over. It was guaranteed to elicit a small sigh from Even. With his other hand he cups Even’s cheek and looks into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“If it’s that you don’t want to be with me anymore…” Isak let’s the statement hang there. The thought of it hurts and it’s his turn to look down as his face falls. 

 

Even can’t bear it. He’s so sensitive to his impact on others and their pain. But when it comes to Isak? He never wants to be the cause of him being sad. There aren’t words to describe how he feels about him. Letting himself be loved when he doesn’t feel loveable is a struggle. But he does love Isak… And he’s trying to think of what’s best for him. 

 

“But I wish you wouldn’t try and make decisions for me?” Isak’s inflection is not lost on Even. Ohh Even’s feeling called out. He freezes in Isak’s arms. It’s like the one thing that set off his and Sonja’s break up. She would make assumptions about him and flat out not listen when he told her what he was thinking; Blaming it on his illness. 

 

“Like, nobody can know what you think and feel. Right?” Isak continues leaning back a bit to look at him. “So… So talk to me.”He all but pleads with big hurt eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

 

Isak shushes him. “It’s okay. We’re okay. I love you. Deal, with, it, baby.” He punctuates each word with kisses over Even’s face, ending at his lips. He just hovers there, waiting for Even to close the distance. And he does, taking what is offered in a sweet kiss. 

 

“Or… Can I… Maybe I can I tell you some stuff though?” Isak takes a minute thinking what to say. “It wasn’t just the stuff that had happened with my parents and being homeless and drunk out of my mind for a while… My life before you wasn’t exactly… great?” 

 

Even’s surprised but just nuzzles closer to Isak and listens. “There was so much I was still figuring out. And I drank to make my life bearable because I didn’t know how it wasn’t right. I just knew it was wrong… I didn’t know how sad I was until I met you. How fake! I don’t need to forget myself anymore.”

 

“I wasn’t sleeping. And I wasn’t really sure about a lot of things. I guess… I guess thats why I like science you know? It makes sense of everything…But…And, you know I was still trying to make sense of who I was and what that means.” 

 

“But it wasn’t until you… You made me feel okay. Okay being me. I just. I want to say… I think you should know I am so happy I met you. And whatever happens I’ll never regret this. I’m happy. I have a home. And I feel safe. And I don't want to go out. I'm lazy.” Isak soothes, rubbing Even's back.

 

Eskild is on his way to his room when he sees them. “Hey! Hey! Hey! No funny business in the living room. You give me feelings!”

 

Isak’s eyebrow quirks - A thing he picked up from Even. 

 

“Of forever alone!” Eskild laments dramatically with a groan. Isak remembers back to when he felt like that. He laughs at the memory. 

 

“But hey. It’s not funny!” Eskild pouts

 

“No, It’s not that…” he huffs out a little breath, smiling to himself. “I remember going up to the cabin with Jonas and Eva last year.” He kisses the top of Even’s head and pulls back to look into his eyes. “And I walked in on them about to…” He quirks his head and raises his brows. “I was the one singing that song.” 

 

“What song?” Even asks, getting caught up in the story. Always eager to hear about Isak’s life before him.

 

“Lonely! I’m so Lonely! I have nobody! For my own!” Isak sings out, just as dramatically as he had that day.

 

Eskild laughs dryly. It was a bit close to the bone for him to really laugh. But Isak is looking into Even’s eyes with so much emotion. “I was lonely. Now I have you.” Eskimo kiss.

 

“It’ll happen Eskild. I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone and I wasn’t even out.”

 

“You think so? What are you doing then? Can you be my guru? If you're not too busy?”

 

Isak totally ratted Even out. “Even’s thinking of leaving us. So I’m keeping him captive until he changes his mind.” 

 

“Seriously? No! Wait a minute, I’ll help.” Eskild says, dropping his laundry on the other sofa and jumping on them.

 

“Hey! Okay, but don’t get any ideas, He’s mine!” Isak laughs out playfully as Eskild is kind of hugging them both sideways. 

 

“How did you land this one then?” Eskild asks.

 

“Eskild, meet my stalker,” Isak gestures at the boy in his arms. “Though, I believe you’ve met.” Isak says, hoping Even will take the bait on this long running banter between them. 

 

Eskild laughs because the idea of someone [Isak’s age-ish] stalking him because they think Isak’s pretty. Actually hilarious. Most of the time he was grump with a face like thunder. [The Isak before Even]

 

“I couldn’t help it. You’re beautiful.” Is Even’s only response. Isak just makes moon eyes at him because, seriously, how do you even respond to that?

 

“Guys, what’s all the noise about?”Linn asks, standing in the doorway wrapped in a duvet.

 

“Even was thinking of leaving.” Eskild helpfully fills in, peering over the top of Even’s head from his side of the sofa. 

 

“What? No! Why?” Linn looked horrified at the thought of losing her new friend. He was the first person never to annoy her about doing things. 

 

She walks over to them and wraps them all in her duvet and hugs them. “There’s no escape from the Kollectivet. Once you’re in, you’re in!” She says, doing her best -ominous voiceover on a documentary - voice. 

 

He’s in? When? How? They want him and no one’s correcting Linn. “Okay! Okay!” Is Even’s muffled response from where he is clutched to Isak’s chest. “I give in.”

 

“Good! We can have a Kollectivet movie night to celebrate,” Eskild states stepping away with a final pat on Even’s back and look at Isak. Isak just nods thanks. “No arguments.” That last part was mostly aimed at Linn and Isak. Wasn’t Eskild going out? He normally did, didn’t he?

 

“He says that, but if you’re tired we can just snuggle,” says Isak. Straight up, contradicting Eskild.

 

“S'okay." Even agrees.

 

“Okay.” Isak leans in.

 

Even rubs their noses together. “Yeah. And snuggle.” 

 

“Any ideas on what to watch?” Eskild asks, picking up his laundry again.

 

“Moulin Rouge,” Isak says confidently. “Because someone here forgot the most important thing.”

 

“What’s that?” Eskild asks

 

“The greatest thing, you’ll ever learn, is just to love…” Isak sings quietly and slowly like Ewan Mc Greggor’s character in the sad part.

 

“…and be loved in return.” Even finishes, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears and smiling at him. He didn’t forget. Well, maybe a little. 

 

****

 

Isak’s yawning before it even starts. He snuggles down on the sofa with Even and is ridiculously comfortable. Well, more, on Even. Definitely less than half on the sofa and more on Even. The bestbody pillow ever made. 

 

Even is used to it. He just gives Isak a squeeze in his arms when he asks if he’s comfortable; Kissing the top of his head as he spoons him. The notion of this boy leaving?! Excuse Isak but, no. No, not happening. Come what may.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen it, youtube the clip for this song. It's fluffy and extra, like Even. 
> 
> Lyrics for 'Come what may':
> 
> Lyrics  
> Never knew I could feel like this  
> Like I've never seen the sky before  
> I want to vanish inside your kiss  
> Every day I'm loving you more and more  
> Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
> Telling me to give you everything  
> Seasons may change, winter to spring  
> But I love you until the end of time
> 
> Come what may  
> Come what may  
> I will love you until my dying day
> 
> Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
> Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
> Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
> It all revolves around you  
> And there's no mountain too high  
> No river too wide  
> Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
> Storm clouds may gather  
> And stars may collide  
> But I love you until the end of time
> 
> Oh, come what may, come what may  
> I will love you, I will love you  
> Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place
> 
> *****
> 
> It think I'm getting that my style of writing is fluffy. Mostly. My focus has been on how they navigate things and communicate. 
> 
> I know I have a chaptered fic that needs updating but I think this is in the same verse and it wanted to be posted first.
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated. Come say hi @ [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chimericsoul) [ Tumblr ](https://www.chimericsoul.tumblr.com) Chimericsoul is me
> 
> Kudos and comments tell me to keep doing this because I have more half finished one's lying around my hd.


End file.
